


Life In the Middle

by dr_ducktator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_ducktator/pseuds/dr_ducktator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen each need a place to live, so they pose as a couple to move into a perfect apartment advertised for 'professional couples only'.<br/>Inspired by, based on, an homage to the super duper wonderful television show <i>Spaced</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lies, all of it.

“How can it be over?” Jensen asked pleadingly at the man in the upstairs window.

“It just is. I just don’t feel the same way about you as you do about me, that’s all,” Jared called down from his window.

“But I love you. Where am I supposed to go?” Jensen sounded mildly pathetic now.

“We were just having some fun. Here,” Jared threw down some money for a cab. “I hope this helps.” Jared closed the window, and the blonde guy he was talking to picked up the money Jared had thrown him and walked away.

Jensen looked up at the window where Tom, his now ex-boyfriend had just broken his heart. _Great, now I need to find a place to live_ , Jensen thought.

Looking around the apartment he shared with too many gross guys, Jared decided he needed to find a better place to live.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Jensen meandered to a local café to get some sketching done on the comic that was a perpetual work-in-progress. As he was drawing a new monster that would take its place in the arsenal of monsters Jensen had already accumulated, he looked up at the really tall guy standing in front of his table.

“Hey,” Jared said, “um, would you mind if I joined you? All the other tables are full.”

Jensen made a quick sweep of the café and saw that really tall guy was telling the truth.

“Yeah, sure.” Jensen took his feet off the chair he had them propped up on.

Jared settled in and took out his newspaper, hell-bent on finding a new apartment. He scanned the ads, circling a few here and there, when he heard the man across from him speak.

“Mind if I ask what you’re looking for?”

“I’m trying to find a new apartment. I hate this, though. It’s like impossible to find a place that isn’t totally out of my price range.”

“Oh yeah, I know what you mean. Can I borrow that when you’re done?”

“Sure. I’m Jared, by the way.” Jared extended his hand and Jensen took it.

“Jensen.” He thought Jared was really cute, but that was about it. He was too heartbroken to notice the ridiculous dimples the guy had, or the ridiculous hair. They seemed to suit him, though, so Jensen figured they weren’t too ridiculous.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Over the next few days, Jensen and Jared ran into each other at the café and shared the same table, gradually getting to know each other. It turned out that they really enjoyed each other’s company, and though Jensen thought Jared took far too long to get to the point of his stories, a well-placed “Skip to the end” directed at Jared did the trick. And Jared would skip right to the end of his story, never missing a beat. They fit well together.

On the fifth day of meeting and apartment hunting, Jared folded his long arms on the table top and slammed his head down on them, letting out an exasperated half-wail. It startled the shit out of Jensen.

“Jared! You okay, man?”

Jared lifted his head off his arms and crabbed, “No! No I’m not okay. I fucking hate this shit! Every apartment is either a rat-infested shit hole, or it costs over $2000 a month! I’m a writer! I can’t afford that!”

Slightly agape at Jared’s sudden emo meltdown, Jensen tried to help. “Shh shh, it’ll be okay. You’ll find something.” He scooted the paper out from under Jared’s arms and read the ads upside-down. “Hey, what about that one there?” He pointed to the ad he meant.

Jared saw the one Jensen meant and read aloud “Cozy, 2-bedroom apartment, all utilities included, rent $950 a month. Please call Samantha at 555-2854 for further details…FUCK!” The cheeriness that was beginning to seep into Jared’s demeanor immediately dissipated.

“What?”

“It says it’s for professional couples only. Oh my God, I’m doomed. I’m never gonna find a place to live.” At that Jared covered his face with his hands and began what sounded to Jensen like weeping.

Jensen, succumbing to the frustration of the apartment hunt as well, couldn’t help but mirror Jared’s posture and weepiness. He could only stay optimistic for so long. “You’re right,” Jensen moaned into his palms, “we’re screwed. I can’t crash on Mike’s couch forever!”

They sat in their mutual depressions for a couple of minutes, saying nothing, when suddenly Jared perked up. Jensen couldn’t imagine what could possibly make the dimples appear when their situations were so dire.

“I have an idea!” Jared said excitedly. “Why don’t we just pretend to be a professional couple? You need a place to live, I need a place to live, we seem to get along pretty well, and this place sounds great!”

It didn’t sound like a crazy idea to Jensen, and normally it would. But man, he had to get off Mike’s couch. Jared called Samantha and made and appointment to see the apartment the next day.

“Okay, the appointment is at 3, so we have some work to do before we meet up with Samantha. I mean, if we’re gonna be a professional couple, we kind of have to know like, everything about each other. I think it would also be a good idea if we had some pictures and stuff with us, just in case she doesn’t believe our story.”

“Pictures? Pictures of what, Jared? How are we gonna manufacture pictures for a relationship we just started which has supposedly lasted-”

“Three years, 1 month, and 8 days” Jared said, cutting Jensen off.

“Huh?” Jensen asked, feeling very confused.

“That’s how long we’ve been together: 3 years, 1 month, and 8 days.” Jared beamed at him. “See? I know our anniversary and everything. I’m a great boyfriend in this professional couple.”

Jensen couldn’t help but pick up on Jared’s enthusiasm and smiled back. “Okay, so you picked the date we got together, so I get to help with the pictures. I think we should just grab a Polaroid camera, put on different outfits, find some believable backgrounds, and take pictures of us in front of them; you know, like we were at these places together.” Jensen felt proud of his idea, and he was glad that Jared seemed to agree.

“That’s a really good idea. Let’s go.”

 

********************************************************************

They left the café and walked to a small store that, miraculously enough, sold Polaroid cameras and film. They walked around town, finding suitable backdrops for their faux-vacation photos, being careful to appear in different shirts and/or jackets. Both men liked to dress in layers, so switching up their clothing wasn’t too hard to do.

They had about two hours until their meeting with Samantha, so they returned to the little café and sat down to hash out the details of their lives. They decided that they could make their current jobs sound professional enough, what with Jared being a writer and Jensen an artist. They weren’t going to mention to Samantha that Jared was a free-lance writer very much in-between jobs, and Jensen was a wannabe comic-drawing genius but actually worked in his friend Chris’ comic book shop.

They walked to the apartment building, going over their story to one another, so that each man had an excellent working knowledge of the other. Jensen found it very entertaining that Jared couldn’t sit anywhere in a movie theatre except in the back row because people kicking the back of his chair throws him into a Hulk-like rage (which he totally wanted to draw), while Jared found it disconcerting that Jensen couldn’t remember anything before his 5th birthday. Of course, Jensen couldn’t remember why he couldn’t remember, either, and that seemed to weird Jared out even more.

Finally arriving in front of the small building that contained what they hoped like hell would be their new apartment. Jensen noted that it was small and homey-looking, and when he glanced at the mailboxes he noticed there were a total of three apartments.

Jared blew out a nervous breath. “Ready, Jen? How’d the nickname sound? Was it genuine? Did I sound like I’ve been saying it for over 3 years?” Jared honestly looked like he was going to pee his pants – he was that nervous.

“Yeah, Jay. Perfect.” Jensen was nervous too; hell, they both needed this place. But something in the way Jared said his nickname calmed him. “Let’s do this.”

Jensen interlocked his fingers with Jared’s as they approached the front door of the building, each extending their free hand and knocking on the door simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled because they knew they had this ‘professional couple’ shit _down_.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared gripped Jensen’s hand a little tighter while waiting for Samantha to answer the door. He didn’t have time to reflect on exactly why Jared was squeezing his hand, beyond the fact that he was nervous or something, when the door opened and an attractive woman with long brown hair smiled at them.

“Jensen and Jared?” The two men nodded. “Hi, I’m Samantha. Come on in, I’ll show you the apartment.”

Jared blurted out, “Jensen can’t remember anything past his 5th birthday!” Jensen looked at Jared like he’d grown a second, though equally attractive, head.

“Is that right?” Samantha responded, as she turned and headed up the stairs to the vacancy. Jared turned to Jensen and mouthed a silent apology for his verbal diarrhea.

Opening the door to the apartment, Jensen saw a spacious living room and small, open kitchen. Samantha walked in ahead of them then closed the door once they were inside.

“So, this is the living room and there’s the kitchen. There’s the bedrooms and bathroom, but I imagine you will want to use the second bedroom as an office or something.” Jared and Jensen took a minute to look around the rooms, and each of them could sense the other’s excitement at how great a place it was. “Have you seen enough? We could go upstairs to my apartment and I can get to know you guys a little.”

Her apartment? Upstairs? Shit. Jensen looked over to Jared and saw that he was thinking the same thing. They’d have to keep up their “professional couple” charade all the damn time. They nodded their reply.

Samantha led them back out into the hallway and up another flight of stairs to her apartment. She gestured that they could sit on the couch, and she went to the kitchen, only to return a few moments later with a lit cigarette in her mouth, a bottle of red wine, and three glasses.

Pouring the wine, Samantha said, “So boys, tell me about yourselves a little.”

Jensen decided to speak, since he didn’t want Jared making some ridiculous comment…again. “Well, I’m an artist, and Jared here is a writer. We’re both pretty quiet, so you know, we aren’t the partying type.”

“And I’m right in thinking you’re a couple, yeah?” she responded.

“Yeah!” Jared piped up. “We’ve been together 3 years, 1month, and 8 days.” Jensen could tell Jared was giving her his warmest, friendliest smile, for, despite having only known him a little while, he’d seen pretty much the full gamut Jared’s smiles arsenal.

“Oh, well that’s nice. Okay, well you boys can move in whenever you’re ready.” Samantha smiled kindly at them and lit another cigarette and poured herself another glass of wine. _Woman likes her vices_ , Jensen thought.

“Really? Don’t you wanna see our pictures?” Jared asked, thrusting the photo album at her.

“No, sweetie, that’s okay. We will have plenty of time for all that once you’ve moved in. I live right above you after all, so you’ll always have me in your hair.” Jensen smiled, took Jared’s hand and squeezed it, both as a sign to Samantha that the “professional couple” were excited to move in, and to signal ‘we’re fucked’ to Jared.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Jensen had recruited his friend, Mike Rosenbaum, to help with moving. Mike was a little odd, but they’d been friends forever, and Jensen loved the shit out of him. Mike was rarely seen out of military fatigues, as he took his (former) post in the U.S. Coast Guard very seriously. It was a _former_ post because Mike had stolen a boat in an attempt to invade Canada. It didn’t go well at all. Mike wasn’t arrested or anything, but he was placed on serious probation and ordered to go to psychiatric counseling with the promise that if he could show he wasn’t as nuts as they thought he was, they’d consider letting him back in. Mike was anything if not dedicated to serving his country.

Mike stood outside the big van he drove, and saluted Jensen as he walked up with his last box. “Thanks, Mike, I really appreciate your help, man.” Mike took the box and unceremoniously chucked it into the back of the van like he’d done with each one of Jensen’s other boxes.

“My pleasure, Jensen. I’m glad you don’t have to stay on my couch forever.” Mike had returned to standing at some relaxed form of attention.

“At ease, Mike. Let’s go.”

Mike clicked his heels together before saying, “Aye aye, Jensen,” and walked to the driver’s side of the van.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Jared met them outside the house with only a few large bags in tow. He smiled brightly at Jensen when he and Mike pulled up. Jensen hopped out of the van and introduced Mike and Jared. Mike had already been apprised of the situation.

“Hey Mike, it’s nice to meet you. Thanks for going along with our little charade.”

Mike shook Jared’s hand and smiled, “No problem.”

They got all their stuff into the apartment and Mike left them with some vague words about a mission he needed to go on. Jared looked slightly weirded out by Mike, but Jensen assured him he was completely…okay, mostly, sane.

Hours later, there were still boxes littering the floor of the living room but Jared was sitting at the kitchen table in front of his laptop, ignoring the boxes in favor of attempting to write an article on the merits of taking your own bags to the store instead of using their plastic ones, and Jensen was sketching yet another monster while he sat on the couch.

There was a quiet knock on the door, startling both Jared and Jensen. Jared popped up from his spot at the table and opened the door. Jensen glanced to see who it was, while Jared invited the man inside.

“Hi! I’m Jared, and this is my boyfriend, Jensen.” Jensen gave the very blue-eyed stranger a weak smile.

“Uh, hi, I’m Misha. I heard some banging around up here, so I thought I’d come see if I had new neighbors.” Misha sort of spaced out after that.

“Wanna beer or something, Misha?” Jensen asked as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed three beers.

“Suuure. Thanks.” Jensen was wondering why the hell Misha was acting so weird. Could he tell he and Jared weren’t really a couple?

The three men sat around the kitchen table, chatting (well, Jensen and Jared chatted and Misha spaced in an out). “What do you do, Misha?”

“I’m an artist,” he answered, eyes slightly glazed and hand playing with his non-existent facial hair. Jensen’s ears perked up at that.

“Oh, cool! Jen’s an artist, too! What type of stuff do you do?”

Misha snapped back into the moment, resting his arms on the table and looking down at his hands. “Anger…Pain…Fear...Aggression.” Jensen noticed Misha had a habit of letting his voice drift off at the end of pretty much every other sentence. After each category of the kind of emotional art he offered, Jensen had images of Misha destroying a canvas, hopping around on a stubbed toe, cowering in a corner, and smashing a watermelon with a mallet. Jensen realized he was getting his Gallagher crossed with his Misha in that last image. Jared was still looking at Misha like they were gonna be great friends.

“Watercolors?” Jared asked, hoping to get more an answer about the art materials than the emotion behind the art itself.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Misha responded quietly, still seemingly lost somewhere in the distance.

“Jen draws monsters,” Jared said with pride.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Jensen muttered.

And like it was the most normal thing in the world, Misha got up and left, as if he remembered he had somewhere he needed to be right that moment. Jensen looked at Jared and smiled.

“That wasn’t so bad, right? Think he bought it? Us?” Jensen eyed Jared and his roommate beamed.

“I guess he did. But I don’t know if it matters. Misha seems to operate on a different wavelength.” Just as Jared finished his sentence, Jensen heard Misha screaming in his apartment below. It wasn’t a scream like he was in danger or anything, though, so neither man rose to run and help. Plus, they were both kind of lazy.

“What the fuck is that?” Jared squeaked.

“I’m guessing Misha is working on the aggression part of his art,” Jensen responded dryly. “Speaking of art, how’s the writing coming along, Jay?”

“It’s going really well, actually. But I’m soooo bored,” Jared replied, throwing his head back and huffing.

“Well, you could unpack; you know, move in?” Jensen gestured at the boxes still piled here and there.

“You could unpack, too, you know,” Jared shot back at him.

“Dude, I already unpacked. All this shit is yours. Go look at my room!”

Jared climbed off his chair and went to Jensen’s room, which was so clean it was almost blinding. “Woah,” he responded, shielding his eyes.

Turning back to the kitchen, Jared put his hands on his hips and surveyed the room. “We should have a party, Jen.” Jared wasn’t purposely avoiding any real work whatsoever.

“What? We just moved in. Do you really think a party’s a good idea? I don’t wanna piss Samantha off.”

“Then we will invite her!” Jared bounded out the door and up the stairs to Samantha’s apartment.

Jensen slumped down on the couch and sighed. He made a few phone calls, but most of his friends were already busy. Mike was the only one who could come. Jared reappeared, visibly excited, and started rambling.

“Okay, Jen, Samantha’s in – we can call her Sam, by the way – and I will call my best friend Chad; you’ll love him, he’s hilarious! And we can invite Misha, oh! And I will make a tin foil disco ball and we can make appetizers. It’s gonna be awesome!”

Jensen was less than thrilled at the idea of a party, but he figured it couldn’t be too bad. At least Mike would be there.

 

******************************************************************************

 

The party was soooooo boring. Mike insisted on being party security, so he stood by the door all night with a gun, waiting to jump anyone who caused trouble. Jared’s friend Chad was one of those people Jensen knew would take him a long time to warm up to. He was totally passive-aggressive, and he always made Jared’s shoulders slump a little. Jensen wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, but he knew he didn’t like the way Chad could be so carelessly cruel to Jared when Jared was always so happy to have him around.

Case in point: when Chad showed up at their door, Jared was his usual bubbly self, introducing him to Jensen. Chad took one look at the shirt Jared had on – it was a button-down number with green and grey paisley designs – and said, “Jared!” He then made a face that looked like he smelled something foul, and continued, “That’s quite a shirt. I can see what you were going for and I applaud your efforts,” and plopped down at the kitchen table. Jared looked crestfallen, but his look was quickly replaced by his usual happy smile, and he sat back down with Chad and chatted.

Jensen mingled a little, but there was very little mingling going on, as there were a grand total of six people at the party. Chad and Jay were at the table, Mike held his post by the door, and Misha was sitting on the couch looking very uncomfortable and slightly terrified as Samantha was whispering things in his ear while her long cigarette ash hung precariously from the butt and her glass of wine was ready to tip over on to Misha’s lap any moment.

Jared had put together some kind of party mix on his iPod, and the only way to describe it would be to say that it was awful, terrible, horrible, the fucking worst. If he ever had to hear “Mmmmbop” again, Jensen would murder someone. Then, the “Time Warp” came on. The fucking “Time Warp.” Jared and Chad launched themselves away from the table and started dancing. That was the last straw.

Jensen flew out the door of the apartment and Mike was hot on his heels.

“Jensen? What’s wrong? Great party, huh?” Mike was smiling brightly at him.

“Great party? Mike, are you fucking serious? They’re dancing to the “Time Warp,” Mike, the motherfucking “Time Warp.”

“It’s a fun song!”

“No Mike, it’s not a fun song. It’s for sad fucking losers to dance to at sad fucking parties because they’re so fucking sad they have no-fucking-where else to go.” Mike grabbed Jensen and started shaking him by the shoulders in an attempt to relieve his histrionics.

“Jensen! It’s gonna be okay. Shhh…it’s okay, man.” Jensen was still screaming, saying something about Dr. Frank N. Further haunting his dreams and never getting to be in the Olympics. Finally, Mike drew back and smacked Jensen in the face.

Jensen immediately sobered, as if nothing had happened at all, and said, “Thanks Mike!” and smiled. He and Mike often operated on a plane that consisted of one slapping the hysterics out of the other, so it worked for them.

Returning to the party, Jensen couldn’t help but smile as he watched Jared flail about, trying to jump to the left and then step to the right. Jensen still hated the motherfucking “Time Warp”; on a scale of zero to 10 his hatred for the song hovered around the infinity mark, but Jared made him hate it a little less – like maybe infinity minus one.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared was definitely growing on Jensen, despite his affinity for terrible party mixes. He was kind and good-looking, and okay, maybe a little chatty, but they had a good rapport despite only knowing each other barely a week. He came out of his room the morning after the “party” and the apartment was sparkling. Jared had cleaned up after the party. He liked Jared just a little more because of that.

He meandered over to the coffee maker and started a fresh pot. Sitting at the table and scrubbing his face with his hands trying to wake up, he heard Jared open the bathroom door.

“Mornin’ Jen! Look, I know the party wasn’t your kind of thing, and I’m sorry. I guess it was too last-minute to get a really good one going.”

Jensen hadn’t heard a word Jared said, other than ‘mornin’ because when he looked up to greet Jared, time sort of, well, stopped. Jared had just come from the shower, and was wrapped in only a towel. Jensen wondered where the rest of it was because this one was way too small to be legally considered a towel. It hung low on his hips, which were narrow and perfectly dented. Yeah, okay? Jensen has a thing for hip dents. Deal with it. He was having visions of slowly inching the towel lower and running his tongue over Jared’s ridiculously muscled torso down into those very hip dents when he was snapped back into reality by a cup being placed in front of him.

“Jen? Here’s your coffee, man. Drink it so you can function.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, thanks, Jay. Guess I drank a little more than I thought.” He wondered if he should throw the coffee on his face to extinguish the fire that was his blush.

“I had a friend like that in college. He used to wake up in the morning and he’d come out to the living room and move around like a zombie in these pajama pants that looked like they’d been made out of a zebra. I don’t think he even liked zebras. I don’t know why he wouldn’t, I mean, who doesn’t like zebras? Anyway, he’d just sit in the chair in his zebra pants and...”

“Skip to the end.”

“He was fine after his 4th cup of coffee.”

“That sounds about right.” Jensen got up and poured himself more coffee, deliriously relieved that his hip dent-induced erection had subsided. Stupid hip dents.

******************************************************************************

Once he felt human again, Jensen settled himself in front of the TV to play video games while Jared sat at the table in front of his computer. Jensen heard the clicking of keys every once in a while, but more often than not he heard frustrated huffs and bored sighs coming from the man whose hip dents had burned themselves into his retinas. Stupid hip dents.

In the early afternoon, Misha had wandered into their apartment, though Jensen hadn’t really noticed, too engrossed in _Dante’s Inferno_ and some demon goddess thingy shouting about Caesar’s babies, or something. He paused the game and decided he’d stop being so antisocial.

“Hey Misha, ‘sup?” He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat with him and Jared at the table.

Misha didn’t respond, just sort of quirked a smile, while Jared rambled on about this guy he knew who made the Statue of Liberty disappear. Jensen was pretty sure Jared was talking about David Copperfield and not his friend, but he didn’t bother correcting him. Jared got his stories confused sometimes, and it endeared him to Jensen more.

Awhile later, there was a soft knock on the door. Jensen opened it to see Sam smiling at him. “Hey Sam, come on in. Want a beer?”

She held out her wine glass as she walked in, saying “Naw, I brought my own. Helloooo, Misha.” Jensen had settled back at the table and saw Sam was totally giving Misha the sex eyes and Misha looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Mm hi.” He mumbled.

The four of them sat at the table and chatted for what seemed like hours, Jared and Sam wrapped up in each other’s stories, Misha looking like he was plotting something sinister; Jensen watched the show, contributing to the conversation here and there.

Finally, Misha spoke. “How long have you guys been together?”

In unison, Jensen and Jared replied, “3 years, 1 month, 8 days,” while lacing their fingers together and pasting on happy smiles.

“That’s what you said about 3 days ago when I interviewed you,” Sam slurred through her wine and cigarette.

Both men froze. Fuck! Jensen had never wished for telepathy harder in his life; at least then he and Jared could sort out the oncoming cluster fuck. “Well, see, we have two anniversaries. Jay likes to take our anniversary from our first kiss, and I like to take it from when first we made love.”

“Oh that’s sweet. Whose is it today?” Sam asked.

“Mine,” Jared quickly responded.

Misha looked thoughtful. “So you had sex before you kissed?”

Jared and Jensen froze again. Double fuck!

“Yes,” they both replied.

Sam either hadn’t noticed the strangeness of that confession, or was too drunk to care. “Happy anniversary!” she cooed. “Well, I’m off to bed. Goodnight.” Rising from the table Sam walked behind Misha. “Goodnight, Mishaaaaa.”

“Night.” He was still lost in thought.

Sam exited, having lingered a little seemingly hoping Misha would follow her out. As Jensen was about to say something to Misha, he held up a hand to silence him. Hearing Sam’s door click shut, he jumped from the chair and left.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Jensen thought, _That was close._

Jared looked at him and said aloud, “You’re telling me.”

That shocked the shit out of Jensen. Just to test Jared to see if he really was telepathic, he thought, Your hip dents are hot, and blushed like mad.

Jared didn’t say anything in reply, just placed his palms flat on the table and said, “Let’s go to the bar, Jen. We haven’t been out to explore the neighborhood much.”

Jared’s telepathy must only work in times of sheer panic, and Jensen was so very grateful for that. He really didn’t need Jared knowing how hot he thought his hip dents were. Stupid hip dents.

***************************************************************

They walked down a few blocks, coming upon a bar called “Winchester’s” and went inside.

“Winchester? Huh,” Jared said, and shivered slightly.

Jensen mirrored the shiver, adding, “Yeah. I feel like I know this place or something. It’s familiar, or well, the name is, at least.”

They shrugged off the weird feeling they both had and ordered a couple of beers from the bar.

“So, Jen. We don’t really know each other all that well, considering we’re living together. I mean, you mentioned Tom when we were gathering all that info for Sam, but you haven’t said much else about him.”

Jensen was playing with the papery label on his beer. “Not much to tell, actually. We were together, I loved him, then he broke up with me. That’s how I ended up needing a place.”

“Dude, I think there’s more to it than that. You talk in your sleep. I heard you when you were napping on the couch. Spill.”

Jensen had no idea he talked in his sleep. Tom never mentioned it. And shit! If he talks in his sleep he was gonna have to tape his mouth shut or something, because there’s no way he wants Jared hearing about Jensen’s hip dent kink. Stupid Jared and his stupidly hot hip dents.

“Uh, well. I mean, he left me for someone else, but, you know, I’m over it. Whatever.”

“Okay, well as long as you’re okay, man. But I’m always around if you need me,” and he clinked his beer bottle to Jensen’s.

“Thanks, man. So what about you? You never said you were seeing anyone.”

“Well, I was seeing this guy, but it just wasn’t working out, so I ended it. No big loss. I guess I’m just waiting for Mr. Right or something.” The look Jared gave him was awfully warm and a little too knowing for Jensen’s liking.

And as Jared took another drink of his beer, Jensen couldn’t help but blush at the thought of what Jared’s lips were capable of. If only Jared’s bottle could talk.

Stupid hip dents.

“I’m gonna check out the jukebox, man.” Jensen slid off his barstool and wandered over to the machine. He needed a minute away from Jared. Being all hung up on your roommate is a bad idea when you’re suffering a broken heart. At least, that’s what Jensen thought was happening; but he wondered if he’d be so hung up if he really were that broken-hearted.

Skimming through a few discs, Jensen saw some songs he wanted to play, and dug a dollar out of his wallet. He’d just entered the code for his favorite Electric Light Orchestra song, and as the jukebox came to life he felt a presence behind him.

“ELO, Jen? Really?”

Jared was really close to him. Like, really close. The tone in his voice was playful, but the way his breath caressed Jensen’s right ear while his hand landed itself on Jensen’s left hip made him think Jared was doing anything but playing.

Failing at suppressing the way he was vibrating under Jared’s touch, Jensen did a sort of half-slide away from him, saying, “Yes, Jay. E-L-fucking-O. Don’t even pretend you don’t like them. No one can deny the awesome that is Jeff Lynn singing, ‘don’t bring me down, Brrrrruce!’”

Jared cracked up at Jensen’s singing, and the sexual tension that had announced itself so suddenly at the jukebox quietly slipped away. Jensen was both relieved and a little sad about it. He felt tired now, drained a little.

“Hey man, you wanna head home? I’m feelin’ lazy.” He went up on his tip-toes and stretched out with his arms above his head, his shirt riding up a little to reveal the body that almost made Jensen pass out that morning. A body that was all tan and sinewy and sexy as hell, and shit, there were those fucking hip dents again. _Jesusfuck!_ Jensen thought. Oblivious (Jensen hoped like hell), Jared continued, “Let’s watch _Star Wars_ and make fun of Luke for being so whiny and for making everything about him all the time.”

Jensen cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, Jay. Sounds great.” He turned and immediately headed first out the door of the bar, because damn it, Jared was not gonna see how hard he’d gotten. “Goddamned stupid fucking hip dents,” he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

“…to pick up some power converters!” Jared was whining along with Luke in spectacular fashion, and Jensen was thoroughly enjoying listening.

They were sitting on the couch together, all snuggled in for the night. There wasn’t anything weird about them being that close; the couch was small and they weren’t, and besides, cuddling during a movie is kind of mandatory, no matter who you’re with.

Jensen could feel how warm Jared was next to him. And he smelled like the bar, but also of something warm and soothing, something earthy, but not hippie. Jensen was having a hell of a time paying attention to Luke’s quest when he had Jared _right there_.

Jared turned to look at him then, and Jensen was frozen. He couldn’t look away. He saw something in Jared’s eyes, the same something he saw in the bar earlier when Jared said he was looking for Mr. Right. Jensen couldn’t get his stomach to calm down.

Jared smiled warmly at him and rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder, snuggling down into the couch and into Jensen’s space even further.

“What’s your favorite episode, Jen?”

“ _Empire_ , hands down. You? Please don’t say _Phantom Menace_.”

Jared laughed. “Don’t worry, Jen, not the _Phantom Menace_. I mean, my dislike of it has nothing on your seething hatred of it, but no, definitely not my favorite. This one’s mine. I like seeing how it all begins, even if it’s not really the beginning. Why is Empire your favorite? And why do you hate _Phantom Menace_ so much anyway?”

Jensen let out a sigh of relief when Jared had said it wasn’t _Phantom Menace_ , but now he was on edge because he couldn’t talk about it without becoming slightly enraged. “Ugh, it’s so fucking awful, Jay. George Lucas broke my heart into a million pieces with that one. _Empire_ is the best because there’s lots of snow and amazing machines like the AT-AT’s, and just, everything is so epic.”

“Dude, _Phantom Menace_ wasn’t that bad. And it was years ago Jen. Years.”

“It still fucking hurts!” Jensen got up off the couch and began pacing. Yep, he got that worked up about Star Wars shit.

“Jensen,” Jared said, with an amused grin on his face, “it’s okay. You don’t have to think about it anymore. It’s over.”

“It’s never gonna be over, Jay. Never.” He went to the fridge to grab two more beers. He hated that he’d gotten so wound up, but damn it, this shit matters!

Turning around after having closed the door to the refrigerator, he slammed right into Jared’s chest. It felt really good.

“Shit, Jay! You keep fucking sneaking up on me!”

“Sorry Jen,” Jared replied, his voice low and quiet. He took the beers from Jensen’s hands and set them on the kitchen table behind them, never taking his eyes of where Jensen was.

Jensen had scooted toward the corner where the countertops joined and realized he was trapped. Jared moved toward him, bracketing Jensen in his long, gorgeous arms, as he placed his hands on the counter on either side of Jensen’s hips.

Jensen was on fire. He couldn’t think, couldn’t function at all, for that matter, and stood helpless. The anticipation was killing him. He wanted Jared so badly. _Who was Tom? Oh yeah, not Jared_ , he thought.

He wanted to say something to Jared, to give him some kind of out from what it looked like he wanted. He liked Jared. Liked him too much, and he didn’t want to fuck their friendship up. But Jared didn’t seem to care about fucking anything up, and he pressed Jensen back against the counter, molding their bodies together.

Jared leaned down to Jensen’s ear. “Jen.” If Jensen thought he’d heard Jared’s voice low and dirty before, this voice was pure fucking sin and temptation. The voice continued, “I know you’re hurting from Tom. I can tell. But I wanna make you feel better.” He kissed Jensen behind his ear, below his ear, trailing light kisses and warm air down his neck.

Jensen was going to fucking explode. He wanted to say no to Jared, but he _really really really_ wanted to say yes to him. Instead, all he could do was let his head fall back and gasp at how good Jared’s lips felt against his skin; how each kiss lingered just long enough, making him shiver all over.

Gathering some sense, he pushed back against Jared, and everything that had been leading up to this moment flashed in his head in an instant: the smiles, the gentle accidental brushes of hands, the laughter, the stupid fucking hip dents; all of it. And Jensen let Tom fall away from him.

“You do make me feel better, Jay. All the fucking time.” He grabbed Jared and shoved him into the space Jared had just had him pinned into moments ago. “Off. Right the fuck now,” and he started tugging at Jared’s shirt. Jared smiled a dirty smile, one that Jensen hadn’t seen before, and he liked it, but had little time to reflect on the awesomeness that was Jared’s smile when the awesomeness that was Jared’s chest was right in front of him.

“Up on the counter, Jay.” Jared hoisted himself up. “Jared, you have the most beautiful fucking body I’ve ever seen. It makes no sense,” Jensen whined as he began kissing the softest skin he’d ever felt. The warmth of Jared’s body was pouring out of him, and Jensen couldn’t get enough contact. In between kisses and sweeps of his hands over Jared’s torso, he found himself babbling. “Seriously, Jay. I don’t get it. How is it humanly possible for anyone to be as beautiful as you? Everything. All of it. Perfect. Warm. Fuck!”

Jensen was delirious. That’s the only way he could describe himself later.

“Jensen. Jensen. Jensen, stop!” Jared grabbed his hands and tilted his head up so their eyes met. Jared’s were glittering and lust-filled, and Jensen was light-headed. “I need to kiss you before I melt and this never happens.” He slid off the counter.

“Huh? Oh! Okay.” Jensen smiled and leaned in so Jared could get to his lips. If Jared’s lips felt good on his neck, there really wasn’t a word to express how they felt on his own lips. At that moment Jensen wanted to give up drawing monsters and do nothing but sketch those perfect fucking lips. The kiss was timid at first, with Jared drawing Jensen’s lower lip in between his own and sucking lightly. But Jensen wasn’t in the mood for light anything, so he opened up his mouth to let Jared in. Jared moaned pornographically into Jensen’s mouth as their tongues met and sent about a million volts of electricity through them both.

His hands were everywhere on Jared’s back and he was grinding against him as they kissed; the friction felt incredible. Jensen would be perfectly happy coming like this, and with the way Jared had placed his hand on Jensen’s lower back to press them impossibly closer together, he figured it wouldn’t be long before he did.

“Jesus Christ, Jay. Fuck fuck fuck. You’re killing me. You feel so good.” He reached down to slide Jared’s track pants off and he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. If Jensen had been older or unhealthier, that would have killed him. He wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock and started stroking him, smearing pre-come up and down the shaft. “So good everywhere.”

Jared was leaning against him, breathing raggedly, moaning in ways Jensen didn’t know were possible. “Jensen. Get undressed. I need to fuck you.” Jensen didn’t need to be told twice.

As Jensen began taking his clothes off, Jared grabbed his track pants off the floor and pulled out a condom. “C’mere,” he said, positioning Jensen in front of him as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Licking his lips and taking his cock in his hand and stroking it lazily he said, “I wanna watch you. Open yourself up for me, Jen. Please.”

Jensen couldn’t get ready fast enough. He gathered up the pre-come that was steadily leaking from his own cock and reached back, immediately pushing two fingers inside. He saw Jared squeeze the base of his own cock, trying not to come as he rolled the condom down. “Jesus Jen. You look like sin. So hot. I need to be inside you. Fuck. Please. Now.”

Jensen wasn’t as prepped as he normally liked to be, but fuck it, this was too hot. Straddling Jared’s thighs on the chair, he lowered himself until he felt the head of Jared’s cock pushing inside. “Goddamn that feels good, Jay.” He pushed down further, taking Jared in, the burn and the stretch making his whole body shudder in all the right ways.

Jared had one hand on his cock, helping guide it inside Jensen, while the other hand gripped Jensen’s hip fiercely. Jensen could hear Jared whimper as he finally settled on top of him, bodies flush together.

“Y’okay?” Jared asked in barely a whisper.

“Amazing,” Jensen replied. Placing his hands on the back of the chair behind Jared’s shoulders, he started rocking his hips back-and-forth. Jared gasped in response, and Jensen lowered his head, mouthing at Jared’s neck, biting here and there.

“Jesus Jen. Knew you’d feel good. So tight. So fucking hot.” Jensen responded by raising himself up and slamming back down, causing Jared’s cock to hit his prostate dead-on.

They set up a rhythm like that, Jensen fucking himself on Jared in a pace that wasn’t slow, but not hurried. They were both loud, each turned on by the sounds the other was making. Driving them a little faster.

Jared placed both hands on Jensen’s ass, reaching down to feel where they were joined. He snapped his hips up as hard as he could, eliciting a near-scream from Jensen.

“Fuck! Yes, Jay. Right the fuck there. Goddamn. Fuck. You feel so fucking amazing. Oh my god. Please, don’t stop. You’re gonna make me lose my mind.”

Jensen’s praises kept falling as Jared lifted them both up and slammed Jensen down on the kitchen table, never pulling out of him. He dragged Jensen to the edge of the table, placed his hands on Jensen’s hips and fucked him even harder.

Jensen couldn’t speak. Couldn’t think, really. He lay back on the table as Jared slammed into him again and again, pounding into his prostate mercilessly. He held on to the table for dear life, trying to keep himself from moving so Jared could fuck him harder.

Jared fucked him with his head tilted back, gasping for air, groaning like he was in the most exquisite pain, and it was the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen or heard. “M’close Jen. M’close. Gonna come so fucking hard. Touch yourself Jen. Wanna see you come for me.”

Jensen released one hand from the table he’d just been white-knuckling and grabbed his cock. The touch of his own hand sent shocks of pleasure all through him, and he jerked himself in time with Jared’s thrusts. “Fuck, Jay. I’m so fucking close.” After a few more pulls his orgasm rocketed up from the base of his spine, spreading into his whole body. His back arched up off the table, and as he cried out, he came on his hand, his stomach, his chest, the table, and maybe even on the floor. It was unbelievably intense and fucking spectacular.

Jared had slowed his pace a little, waiting for Jensen to recover. He looked up at Jared. “Come on Jay. Fuck me.” And he did. He thrust into Jensen, somehow still able to zero in on his prostate, and it was making him crazy all over again. Jared leaned forward to kiss him. It was a deep and dirty kiss, and Jared all but screamed into Jensen’s mouth as he came, Jensen tightening around him to make it feel that much better.

They lay there for a while, trying to breath, trying to somehow piece their skeletons back together so they could move again. Jared lifted himself off Jensen. He pulled out, wincing a little, tied off the condom and threw it in the trash.

“I can’t fucking move.”

Jared held out his hand and pulled Jensen up from the table. He kissed him softly on the lips and said, “Let’s get cleaned up.”

They stayed in the shower a long time, exchanging lazy but hot kisses, each enjoying how the other felt. Settling into Jared’s bed, he spooned up behind Jensen and nuzzled into his neck, sighing happily.

“Jay?”

“Yeah, Jen?”

“What made you do it? Why’d you make a move?”

“You told me my hip dents were hot that day after Sam and Misha had left.”

“What?! No I didn’t. I…Oh, Christ.”

“‘Night, Jen.”

He could feel Jared smiling into his neck. “‘Night, Jay.”

Jensen let himself relax and smiled. Stupid possibly telepathic Jared. Stupidly hot, stupidly sexy, stupidly wonderful, stupidly sweet, stupidly funny, stupidly kind, stupidly smart, stupidly ridiculous Jared and his stupid hip dents.

 

FIN


End file.
